


chuck bass, and the women who killed him

by ivermectin



Series: he's chuck bass [2]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Cigarettes, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Murder, Revenge, i just wanted jenny & serena to get to be a little evil, i think it's pretty obvious from the title and the tags what the premise of this is, referenced (past) sexual assault, that is the heart of this fic, the serena & jenny stepsister relationship we were robbed of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: Serena and Jenny have three things in common.Their family, Dan and Eric. Chuck Bass, the man who assaulted them both. And their strength of will; how they don’t ever give up.
Relationships: Jenny Humphrey & Serena van der Woodsen
Series: he's chuck bass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141673
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	chuck bass, and the women who killed him

**Author's Note:**

> again: wanted to write something out of my wheelhouse. i'm not particularly interested in discussing the ethics of this situation, i just wanted to write it out. i miss the way serena was to jenny in early s1.... she was like a big sister to jenny, and it was sweet. i wanted that back. so... 
> 
> should go without saying, but if you like chuck & don't want to read him... well... being dead, read something else.

It is just a regular Friday night, except it involves Serena and Jenny standing there with a shovel, and a body.

The world is in some ways the same place as ever, except that now there is no Chuck Bass, so in some ways the world is drastically different. Serena can breathe easy, and she looks at the twisted edge to Jenny’s smile and thinks maybe Jenny, too, finally feels free. Strange how a little thing can be so much more than it seems on the surface; how one man can hurt countless girls, revelling in it, leaving behind a chasm of destruction and ruined lives, how just one individual with power, money, wealth and no morals could do so much harm.

“Well, that’s him laid to rest,” Jenny says. Over the summer, she’s grown into someone who was so far away from Little J that Serena doesn’t really know what to do with it. Jenny’s all buzzed hair and lip piercings, and she wears secondhand clothes as an aesthetic, like her personal fashion sense is now a mixture of Vanessa’s and Blair’s.

Jenny’s eyes look older than a seventeen year old’s eyes have any right looking, but Serena gets it. She’s seen the same expression on her own face, after all, when she looks in the mirror.

“What do we do?” Serena asks.

“You’ve got the sack, right?” Jenny asks. Serena nods, and Jenny goes on, “We dug the hole already. It’s not going to be difficult, burying him. Once we’re done burying him, we need to take the shovel somewhere else, bury that, too. Or get someone to deconstruct it. We need to ensure it can’t be traced to us.”

Serena doesn’t ask, _how are we going to live with this._ They’ve had to live with memories of Chuck, of assaults, after all. They’re both a little desensitized to it, at this point.

“Do you think we’ll get away with it?” Serena asks.

Jenny smiles, but her eyes are lost, distant, elsewhere. There’s no humour in her expression, and it makes Serena think, inexplicably, of Dan, even though for all intents and purposes, Jenny looks a lot more like _her_ in this moment. They’ve been doppelgangers for a while, Serena and Jenny.

“I think we’ll get away with anything,” Jenny says. She hands Serena the sack.

Serena nods at Jenny. She remembers the plan, all the details of it. She knows it’s going to be fine.

They prepared for this, after all. Neither of them is a stranger to scandal, and though murder is usually out of that particular bracket of experience, they’re both masters at vendettas. Sometimes, nobody helps you, and you need to resort to desperate actions. After all, once you’ve already lost yourself, you don’t have much more to lose.

Once the deed is done and the shovel is temporarily hidden away (they’ll take care of that properly the next day), Jenny and Serena go for drinks. Serena thinks of the seeds Jenny’d thrown in the grave, inconspicuous seedlings that nobody would bat an eye at, like an apology. Taking one life but letting something grow from it.

Outside the bar, Jenny lights a cigarette before handing the whole pack to Serena. “Want one?”

“I’m trying to cut down,” Serena says, but she watches as Jenny smokes, standing there in the street. “Dan would kill me if he could see you smoking here, without my stopping you, right now.”

“He can’t blame you,” Jenny says, straight-faced but looking on the verge of smiling. “These are his cigarettes I stole.”

“Jenny, you’re a queen,” Serena says, giggling, taking a cigarette before handing the box back to Jenny.

“Someone has to be,” Jenny says, but then she rolls her eyes, laughing.

Sometimes, Serena reflects, it feels like she never had a childhood. But here, on the curb with Jenny Humphrey, both of their hands bloody from killing her rapist, Jenny smiling freely for the first time in years, Serena thinks that it’s fine. That they lost their childhood, but here on the curb, with her step-sister and a secret they can’t ever tell anyone, maybe she’s right where she has to be, anyway.

She tips her neck up, exhales smoke. She knows how the two of them look in the light – faerie-like, golden hair looking practically white and silken. Two women who will always be a little more than they are. An optical illusion, a new form of mythology. Mean girl gossip only ever gave the two of them an armour.

“Can you believe we used to hate each other once?” Serena asks, as they finally stub their cigs out and enter the bar.

“Oh yeah, I can,” Jenny says, laughing. “I was a little shit.” She smiles at Serena. “Drinks on me?”

“Second round on me,” Serena says, grinning back. She sits at one of the tables, waiting for Jenny to return.

She pulls her make-up palettes out of her bag, begins to fix her eyeliner.

Jenny returns, carrying two drinks with little paper umbrellas in them and an inhumane amount of ice.

“That was fast,” Serena remarks, putting her make-up away.

“Oh, yeah,” Jenny hands Serena her glass, and sits down beside her. “Word of advice? Always flirt with the bartender. But I don’t know why I’m telling _you_ this.”

Serena laughs, swatting at Jenny with her hand. “Shut up.”

Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> & that's it, i think we're done here (with this series!)


End file.
